You Have A Message
by elsa0509
Summary: A Fremione fanfic inspired by the movie "You've Got Mail". Fred and Hermione become close, writing back and forth on enchanted parchment and don't realize who their pen pals actually are. What happens when Fred finds out and finds himself falling for his complete opposite? AU where Riddle's diary did not come into play, so our two lovebirds don't have to be suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Fremione story after having recently discovered the pair and fallen in love with them. Thanks fanfiction! Well I hope you guys like it and please let me know if there is anything you would like to see. I do not own any characters. If you like GoT, check out my other story, Wolves and Hounds Work together (SanSan pairing). **

_Prologue_

"Forge, where did you put the other parchment?" Fred asked his twin while rummaging through a seemingly bottomless trunk. _It has to be here somewhere! _

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know," George replied from his bed. He was leaning back against a pillow with his eyes closed, sucking on a sugar quill.

"Oh come on you git. It hasn't even been properly tested yet. Our professional reputation is at stake here!"

"Listen Gred, why don't you just write out a message and if someone found it they could respond and there you have it—the parchment is safely back in our hands. Plus, it would mean we don't really have to test it then, do we?" George asked while breaking out into a mischievous smile. "Besides, maybe one of those Beauxbatons girls found it and they would be forced to talk to us! Although they wouldn't know it is us."

Fred smiled and pulled out a quill to write on the enchanted parchment.

**To Whom it May Concern—if you are reading this, know that this particular piece of parchment was lost and its owner would like it returned. Write back for details.**

He read it through and seemed pleased with himself. They couldn't let anyone know this parchment in particular was enchanted and part of a set that allowed two people to correspond back and forth in secret. To anyone else who read it, it would just look like class notes. One of the twins' more brilliant products for the joke shop they would eventually open. "_We will just have to bribe whoever may be on the other end of this to keep their mouth shut."_

Fred was about to put the parchment away when he saw a message come through.

**Your parchment has been found and is in safe hands. May I ask who this is?**

"Georgie, someone responded!"

George jumped off the bed and took a few steps to the table Fred had been writing at. "Well what do you know," he whistled and looked at the writing, puzzled as he was looking at herbology notes. Realization dawned on him and he shouted, "It works! I can't read a damn thing. Give 'em your name and have whoever it is meet us near the astronomy tower. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Lee that we are back in business."

**Hello? **

The parchment had once again relayed a message and Fred sat down in the chair to respond. "Hey George," he called out and heard his twin come back into the room. "Do you think we ought to test this thing for a while? I mean, it might not work after a week or something."

"Good thinking Fred. Yeah, see if this person will keep writing to you. Just don't say anything about the shop."

"Yeah, yeah. You know I won't." George then sprinted out of the room, leaving Fred to begin 'testing' their new product.

**Yeah, I'm still here. Can you do me a huge favor? Would you be willing to write back and forth like this?**_ I need a good reason as to why I want them to write._ **Like a pen pal? You see, I've been pretty lonely lately and talking to someone like this would help.**_ There, now they will feel so sorry for me they just can't refuse._

**You know, I've been pretty lonely myself. This would be a nice distraction. Sure, but can I get your name?**

Fred paused before he began to write again. He couldn't let this person know who he was.

**Wouldn't it be more fun to keep our identities a secret?**

He eyed the paper, anxious for a response—he didn't have to wait for long.

**Sure. This could be exciting!**

* * *

Just across the way, Hermione sat at her desk writing on an enchanted piece of parchment. _I wonder who the other person could be._

Not expecting another response, Hermione went to grab one of her books and noticed ink appeared once again.

**We should also keep this a secret for now. Secrets are more fun anyways.**

_Keep this a secret? Sure, I guess I can play along._

**That sounds great. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I deeply apologize about such a long delay in getting this story updated. Hopefully this will make up for it and I promise to keep the updates coming, in a more reasonable amount of time of course! Hope you enjoy. I do not own any characters and the messages are paraphrased from the movie 'You've Got Mail'.**

_A month later…_

"Hermione, are you even paying attention to me?" Ron asked, as his friend's face had held a blank expression the entire time he was talking to her.

She snapped out of it and tried to remember what he had been saying. _With Ron, it could be one of two things. Either he was talking about food again or how wonderful Krum is, but which one?_

"Yes, I completely agree with you."

"Well of course you do," he replied and sat back in the chair. "Well, I mean, you were there, so it was impossible to not see how great he is at maneuvers on the Quidditch pitch." Sensing that Hermione had nothing else to say and he was growing rather bored, Ron cleared his throat and stood up. "Guess I should get going now. You are meeting us later, right?"

"What? Yes of course. I'll see you later."

Ron smirked and waved goodbye, grabbing his bag off of the seat next to him and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. As soon as she heard the portrait swing close, Hermione jumped up and began to truly listen, hoping she wouldn't hear any footsteps. After several minutes had passed and she was satisfied she was alone, she ran up the steps to the girls dormitory. She settled herself onto her plush bed and pulled the parchment out of her robes.

Carefully, Hermione opened the parchment and waited, hoping she would see the now familiar script across the page. She had never been so excited about something as simple as a message, especially from someone she may not know, but it made her long days more bearable and gave her something to look forward to. At times, she felt guilty about not telling Harry or Ron, but as she had shared with her pen pal, secrets are sometimes fun.

Suddenly, ink began to appear on the page and she giggled with delight.

"I have a message!" she said out loud and turned her eyes to the script.

**Don't you love Hogwarts in the fall? Beginning of the school year with new supplies, gotta love it. I would send you a bouquet of new quills if I knew who you were or at least what house you are in. On the other hand, this not knowing has its charms.**

* * *

Fred sat outside on a bench in the courtyard, drawing up a plan for a new idea for their shop when George and Lee appeared and sat on either side of him.

"Well it's settled then, Fred. We finalized the plan for tonight and everything is ready to go," George said in his familiar, mischievous voice.

"Plans, what plans?"

Lee threw his head back and laughed while George punched his brother in the shoulder. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about tonight. We've been planning this since summer. What's gotten into you anyway? You've been acting strange since school started."

Fred tried to shake it off and turned towards George. "It's nothing, I remember now. Just been busy with new ideas and such. Eight o'clock then?"

"Yeah, don't forget. Lee and I are off to take care of some loose ends, and by that I mean Katie and Angelina." With a wink, George and Lee were off. Fred kept a careful eye on them until they were out of sight. Once they rounded the corner, Fred jumped up and made his way to a more secluded area near one of the doorways leading into the castle.

He had been waiting for hours, hoping to see a reply to his message from earlier. The parchment was folded up neatly in his pocket and as he removed it, he was getting more and more anxious. Fred quickly unfolded the parchment, nearly tearing the corner, when he saw the feminine script start to come together. What hold this mystery person held over him, Fred could not say, but he was always excited to see a new message. It was a nice break to have a serious conversation with someone or just a talk about nothing. With this, he didn't have to be Fred the Prankster or Fred the Other Half of George. This allowed him to just be himself.

**Dear Friend,**

**I like to start my notes to you like we are already in the middle of a conversation. I pretend we are the oldest and dearest friends as opposed to what we actually are, even if we don't know each other's names and met through an enchanted piece of parchment. What will my friend say today, I wonder? I unfold my piece of parchment, I wait impatiently while the ink swirls to form words, and my breath catches in my chest until I see your writing and I think those magical little words…"**_**I have a message"**_**. I hear nothing, not even a sound in the corridors of Hogwarts. Just the beat of my own heart. I have a message, from you.**


End file.
